Fragor y muerte
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: En los últimos momentos de Finduilas, Faramir se da cuenta de que hay algo que le aterra más que las tormentas.


_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la brillante imaginación de J.R.R. Tolkien._

* * *

**Fragor y muerte.**

Odiaba los días de lluvia. No es que no soportara calarse hasta los huesos o permanecer empapado largo tiempo; eso lo llevaba bastante bien. Pero para él ver caer el agua del cielo le traía melancólicos recuerdos, pensamientos acerca de algo que aconteció ya hacía mucho y que, andando el tiempo, cada vez recordaba con más nitidez y claridad para su sorpresa. Cuando llovía no podía evitar acordarse de su madre.

Al comienzo de esta historia Faramir contaba cinco años, y le fascinaban los relatos fantásticos que contenían sus libros y que su madre le leía con tanto ahínco; fantaseaba con dragones y seres terribles y místicos siempre que podía, cosa que su padre le recriminaba, pues dejaba de lado sus estudios por prestar atención a esas historias que a él le parecían maravillosas. Su padre siempre había sido más severo con él que con su hermano, y eso le dolía en el alma a pesar de su corta edad; sin embargo, cada vez que Denethor se ensañaba con él, ahí estaba su madre para apoyarlo. Siempre estaba.

Aquella tarde lluviosa se había convertido en algo aterrador: truenos y relámpagos recortaban el cielo por doquier, como si del estruendo propio de una batalla se tratase. Faramir se hallaba en su cuarto, metido en su cama, encogido y abrazado a uno de sus libros, su favorito, el que su madre leía una y otra vez a petición suya. Estaba aterrorizado, odiaba las tormentas por encima de todas las cosas, y solo su madre sabía aplacar su miedo. Pero esa noche aún no había ido a protegerlo y animarlo con sus cálidas palabras, ni siquiera a arroparlo, lo que se le antojó muy extraño.

Oyó ruidos fuera, en los pasillos; los sirvientes parecían muy inquietos, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Le pareció que oía gritar a su padre, más no fue capaz de descifrar ese grito. Quería salir de entre sus sábanas para ver qué ocurría. ¿Dónde estaría su madre? Se armó de valor y se dispuso a sacar un pie de la cama, pero en ese instante un trueno inmenso, más potente que los anteriores, retumbó en el cuarto. Faramir se quedó petrificado, paralizado por el terror y aferrado a su libro. Sin embargo, cuando todo cesó se sintió con fuerzas para volver a intentarlo: las ganas de ver a su madre eran más intensas que el miedo que lo dominaba.

Corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y asomó su pequeña cabeza por el hueco. Todo estaba en penumbra, y las pocas velas que iluminaban las estancias estaban a punto de consumirse. Aquello parecía desierto, ni un alma respiraba que Faramir pudiera oír. Pero en ese instante pudo escuchar de nuevo, y esta vez sí entendió sus palabras, a su padre vociferando.

— ¡Sal de aquí, Boromir! Ve con tu hermano.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilar aquello, cuando Boromir apareció por uno de los pasillos, corriendo entre tinieblas. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, Faramir se percató de que sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña: sin duda, había estado llorando. El pequeño, con la inocencia propia de un niño, le preguntó.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

Pero Boromir callaba y se limitaba a mirarse las botas, apretando los puños con fuerza. Faramir se desesperaba ante el silencio de su hermano; sabía perfectamente que estaba aconteciendo algo horrible, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el niño atara todos los cabos.

— Es madre, ¿verdad?

Boromir comenzó a llorar sin control. Su padre le había pedido, más bien ordenado, que bajo ningún concepto debía mostrarse débil ante su hermano, que era un ejemplo para él y por eso debía dejar ver fortaleza, así Faramir no se sentiría tan desamparado si ocurría lo peor. Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse, y aquel llanto desconsolado disipó todas las dudas de Faramir quien, de improviso, echó a correr hacia el lugar de donde había surgido Boromir, libro en mano, y desoyendo los gritos de este, que lo llamaba.

Todo aquel con quien se cruzaba por el camino se paraba en seco y lo observaba, lleno de pena, pero el pequeño ponía todo su empeño en alcanzar el cuarto donde tenían a su madre y no se percataba de ello. No hacía más que correr sin rumbo, parándose de vez en cuando a escuchar por si hubiera un sonido que le indicara alguna pista, pero durante un rato vagó a tientas por los pasillos. Al fin, cuando dobló una esquina pudo ver que varios sirvientes salían de una habitación a toda prisa y cuando el niño se acercó corriendo, apenas sin aliento, las puertas se cerraron rápidamente.

— Vuestro padre ordena que no entréis.

Aferró el libro y lo apretó contra su pecho, pero no lloró; la rabia no se lo permitía. Los pasos de Boromir llegaban tras él y, cuando este se puso a su altura, habló con los sirvientes.

— No lo haremos, si mi padre así lo desea.

Ellos asintieron y se alejaron, dejando a los dos hermanos con la mirada clavada en los amplios portones de madera del cuarto. Boromir puso su mano en el hombro del pequeño.

— Se muere, Faramir.

Era lo último que quería oír, y lo que menos necesitaba. Apenas podía hablar con claridad, la boca se le había secado.

— Estaba bien en la cena. Ella estaba bien…

— Lo sé. Pero después todo ocurrió tan deprisa… Por eso no fue a darte las buenas noches.

Faramir se sorprendía de la manera tan normal y despreocupada con que Boromir hablaba de aquello, como quien da una información absolutamente irrelevante e innecesaria, y eso habiendo llorado a lágrima viva unos instantes antes. Aunque quizá ese era el punto, quizá ya no tenía más lágrimas que verter y el pequeño no podía asimilarlo. La sangre le hervía y ya no podía soportarlo más; tenía que verla. Sin decir palabra, se zafó de la mano de su hermano y corrió a abrir la puerta, y Boromir no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para impedirlo. Con la mano que tenía libre y empleando toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo albergaba, empujó el portón, y la escena que apareció ante sus ojos lo sumió en un profundo malestar: una mujer yacía en una amplia cama adoselada, mientras Denethor permanecía sentado a su lado. Faramir entornó mucho los ojos, pues la habitación apenas estaba iluminada por un par de candelabros, y la luz que emitían era insuficiente; pero cuando distinguió al fin la figura de su madre, el libro que sostenía, su favorito, cayó a sus pies con un ruido sordo.

— ¡Faramir! ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo! ¿No te dije que cuidaras de él, Boromir?

Denethor estaba totalmente fuera de sí; había perdido los estribos durante unos instantes y eso había hecho que su esposa se agitara en su lecho, visiblemente molesta por aquel griterío. El mayor de los hermanos acababa de entrar en el cuarto, pero no dijo nada: ambos habían enmudecido al ver lo que tenían ante sus ojos.

— Fuera. Vuestra madre necesita descansar…

Pero Faramir no escuchaba, no quería oír lo que su padre tuviera que gritar.

— ¡Madre!

Su voz sonaba tan desconsolada que el semblante de Denethor se ensombreció unos instantes; la tristeza recorría su rostro y su cuerpo entero, y pareciera que la sangre se le había helado, pues no movió ni un músculo. Faramir se acercó corriendo a la cama, junto a la mujer que le había dado la vida mientras la de ella se extinguía como la luz de las velas que se proyectaba en la estancia.

— No…

Faramir hundía su rostro surcado de gruesas lágrimas en el regazo de Finduilas quien, aunque débil, le acariciaba el pelo suavemente.

— Perdóname, Faramir. Hoy no he podido ir a protegerte de la tormenta. Pero pronto habrá pasado…

En ese instante, un relámpago iluminó la habitación. Faramir, sumido en la más grande de las congojas como estaba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del tremendo trueno que resonó después. Finduilas se moría y Denethor y sus pequeños no podían hacer otra cosa que acompañarla en sus últimos momentos. Su rostro céreo era del mismo color de la muerte y, sin embargo, estaba más bello que nunca, como jamás lo hubiera visto Faramir: sonreía como pocas veces, y una paz la envolvía de una manera sobrenatural; su largo y oscuro cabello caía en onduladas cortinas sobre sus hombros. Era una paradoja en sí misma: era la belleza de la muerte.

Boromir, que había permanecido entre las sombras, observando la escena sin atreverse a mover su cuerpo, se acercó al fin a su madre, e imitó a su hermano, pues ya no podía aguantar el llanto. Faramir levantó la mirada hacia su padre y lo odió profundamente por no compartir su pena, por no llorar como ellos hasta la extenuación; pero, sobre todo, por intentar ocultarle algo así. ¿Cómo había osado siquiera dejarlo al margen cuando su madre se iba del mundo de los vivos?

— Tranquilos, hijos míos… No lloréis –Les decía Finduilas en un susurro-. Algún día nos volveremos a ver; pero mientras llega ese momento, sed buenos hombres. Sed justos y valientes… siempre…

Y, alzando la mirada al techo, expiró. Las gruesas gotas de lluvia chocaban con fuerza contra los ventanales, casi tanto como las lágrimas que derramaba Faramir sobre las finas sábanas donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de Finduilas. Apenas había podido hablarle, contarle sus sentimientos, decirle que la quería... Aunque ella ya lo sabría. No supo cuánto tiempo había permanecido en aquella postura, llorando a lágrima viva sobre el regazo de su madre, amortiguando su pena con el colchón, ni fue consciente de que debía irse de allí hasta que su padre lo levantó en brazos y él, de puro agotamiento, se sumió en un intranquilo sueño. La vida lo había dejado huérfano de madre, aunque aún no sabía que su sufrimiento no había hecho más que empezar.

Nunca supo la causa del fallecimiento de Finduilas. Unos decían que alguna enfermedad le sobrevino repentinamente; otros, que el continuo encierro en Minas Tirith la consumía, y que en su corazón albergaba el deseo de volver a Dol Amroth. La única certeza es que en el corazón de Faramir había un vacío que jamás nadie podría llenar.

...

— ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta, hermano!

Faramir se sobresaltó cuando Boromir lo zarandeó con demasiado ímpetu, y se despertó algo inquieto. Se había quedado traspuesto al sentarse en el suelo y apoyarse sobre una columna casi derruida.

— Hemos de volver a la carga. Se aproximan orcos por el flanco este -. Dijo Boromir desenvainando ya su espada.

Faramir se levantó de inmediato. La ofensiva del enemigo contra la ciudad fronteriza de Osgiliath estaba durando demasiado, y ya se habían perdido muchas vidas. Sin embargo, su deber era defender lo que quedaba de la ciudad a toda costa y no volver a dejarla caer en la oscuridad. El recuerdo y las últimas palabras de su madre le volvieron a la memoria: "Sed valientes, siempre". Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y unos negros nubarrones cubrieron a un débil sol vespertino. Faramir tendió el brazo hacia delante, abrió la mano y una fina gota de agua le cayó en la palma. Odiaba los días de lluvia.


End file.
